Histoire de
by PriincessLiisa
Summary: Ginny rentre pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.... Chacun de ses pas dans Poudlard commentés par ses soins... Sa cinquième année revue et corrigée.


_Je suis en ce moment assise dans le train qui me conduit vers ma cinquième année dans le célèbre collège de Poudlard_

_Je suis en ce moment assise dans le train qui me conduit vers ma cinquième année dans le célèbre collège de Poudlard. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Cela n'a rien d'étrange pour des moldus ! Je suis une sorcière, ne vous en étonnez pas, les sorciers existent, pas la peine d'appeler la brigade de l'Inquisition, ils ont déjà tenté de nous brûler il y a de cela quelques siècles et nous sommes toujours là. C'est bon, vous avez encaissez la nouvelle ? je peux peut-être vous raconter mon histoire maintenant que vous semblez habitués à cette révélation._

_Je disais donc, je suis en direction pour Poudlard, école de sorcellerie par excellence et je rentre en cinquième année. Oui, vos comptes sont exacts, je viens d'avoir 15 ans. Je sais que je suis assez jeune, toutefois, je peux vous assurer que je suis plus mature que la plupart d'entre vous. En effet, je suis confronté à ce qu'aucune personne ne devrait jamais connaître, je vis en pleine guerre. Certes elle n'est pas encore déclarée, mais cela est-il vraiment nécessaire ? tout le monde sait qu'il est revenu. Quand je dis il, j'entends Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Vous devez sans doute savoir qui se cache derrière cette périphrase et je ne peux pas prononcer son nom, je suis encore trop peureuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est bel et bien de retour, je peux vous le jurer, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il est sincèrement effrayant…. Je me souviens encore l'année dernière au ministère…. Il avait prit possession du corps de Harry et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, qu'il le laisse, qu'il cesse de le faire souffrir. Vous devez vous dire que j'ai des réactions de petite fille, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais fait posséder. Moi, je l'ai été, et je peux vous assurer que c'est douloureux. Il arrive dans votre esprit et soudain, vous êtes à sa merci, rien ne peut l'arrêter, il fait ce qu'il souhaite. De sa faute plusieurs élèves ont même risqué leur vie._

_Enfin, assez de toutes ces discussions déprimantes, aujourd'hui est tout de même un jour heureux, je retourne au collège. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, la rentrée des classes n'est pas un jour heureux, mais pour savoir ce que je ressens, il faudrait que vous soyez à Poudlard. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit c'est une école de sorcellerie, mais elle est encore mieux que toutes celles qui existent au monde. Chaque couloir est spécial en lui-même car il change sans cesse. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que j'y suis et je ne parviens toujours pas à m'y repérer._

- Aïe

_Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par mon abruti de grand-frère qui vient de se prendre la porte du compartiment. Je vous jure, parfois je me demande comment une fille comme Hermione parvient à passer un tant soit peu de temps avec lui. Non mais sincèrement, elle est la fille la plus intelligente du collège et mon frère, le mec le plus à l'ouest ! Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je pense qu'il faut que je sorte de mes pensées parce que notre trio infernal va se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale…._

- Oh Ginny, tu nous écoutes ?

- Oui… heu non…. Désolée, j'étais prise dans mes pensées.

- Pour changer. Me répond Ron.

- Si tu es venu pour passer tes nerfs sur moi, la porte est grande ouverte pour ta sortie, je suis certaine que vous pourriez vous trouver un autre compartiment.

_Je sais ce que vous êtes entrain de vous dire, j'y suis sans doute allé un peu fort. Mais entre mon frère et moi, c'est comme cela depuis toujours, on s'adore, mais on ne peut pas rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans que cela se termine en bataille rangée. Oui, cela ne fait pas cinq minutes qu'il est dans le compartiment et alors ? Les autres ?? Ce n'est pas non plus ma faute si ce sont ses meilleurs amis et qu'ils sont toujours avec lui. Quoiqu'il fasse, Hermione et Harry vont le suivre, après tout, je les vois mal rester ici alors que mon frère n'y serait plus, à la limite, Hermione pourrait le faire, mais Harry…. Pour votre bien, il ne vaudrait mieux pas parce que je risque de passer beaucoup de temps dans mes pensées et donc de divaguer._

- Ron, non mais ça va pas la tête ?

- Je réponds à ta question et tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

- Oui mais étais-tu obligé de me frapper ?

- Le seul moyen pour te faire revenir à la réalité.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je préfère largement mes rêves, tu n'y es pas.

- Bon, c'est bon vous deux, on est pas venu ici pour que vous passiez votre temps à vous chamailler._ Nous dit soudainement Hermione_

- Mais c'est elle…

- Qui a commencé, oui on sait. Dis-moi Ron, quand vas-tu changer tes répliques pour mûrir un peu.

- Ginny, tu ne penses pas que tu abuses un peu. _Voilà Harry qui intervient pour la première fois depuis dix minutes…._

- Non !

_Assez énervée, je sors le premier livre que je trouve et me renfrogne. Enfin, Harry et Ron ont un peu du mal à comprendre que je ne veux plus leur parler pour le moment puisqu'ils continuent cette dispute sans l'actrice principale. Ils parlent un peu aux murs, mais cela leur fait un peu de bien. En fin de compte ce livre n'est pas si intéressant que cela, en même temps, j'aurais sans doute regarder avant de sortir mon livre de divination. Je relève deux secondes mes yeux pour apercevoir Harry juste en face de moi qui me lance un sourire complice, il a comprit que je ne leur en voulais pas tant que cela. En même temps, il nous connait depuis maintenant cinq ans et il sait qu'une dispute entre mon frère et moi ne dure rarement plus de dix minutes. Nous voilà partis pour une journée dans le train, à se supporter mutuellement._


End file.
